total_stevidotnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Look Who's Talc-Ing
'Look Who's Talc-Ing' is an episode of the I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom. Enjoy! <> Synopsis Steven and Peridot go to a grade lower than 3rd Grade, and adopt someone. Plot The episode starts at the kindergarten, where Steven and Peridot, in Steven's bubble shield, with Peridot recording her logs on the process. Suddenly, they hear crying and snap. Steven runs, and against her wishes, Peridot runs with him. They finally see the source of the crying; a small, yellow Gem. Peridot comments that the Gem is awfully small for a Quartz, being small enough to fit in her hands. Steven says she is just like a baby, and asks if they can adopt her. Peridot says if she can handle watching a Kindergarten, surely she can handle a Quartz. When Steven asks what they should name her, Peridot says she should go by her gem name: Citrine. Steven and Peridot warp back home with Citrine. When Amethyst and Emerald see the small gem, they smile and mumble "Finally..." Pearl screams, and asks what they did, and how Peridot is still alive. Steven replies 'when a mommy gem, and a daddy gem, love each other VERY MUCH...', which is followed by Pearl being visibly shocked, and she faints. Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, Peridot, Citrine, and Emerald look over her, with Steven finishing his sentence with '...they adopt a Gem from the Kindergarten. Emerald and Amethyst are visibly a little dissapointed, and the latter pokes Pearl with a stick. The scene changes to the carwash, with Greg washing a guitar with a hose. Steven and Peridot walk up to him, with Peridot still holding Citrine. Greg asks where the baby came from, and Steven says the same thing he said to Pearl, which causes the same reaction. Peridot tells him that he should use a better choice of words. The scene switches to the Beach House, where Citrine is in a baby cage, while Peridot does experiments on her. After extensive research, she finds out that being heated for so long gemetically changed her gem; she will age like a normal human being. Steven says that they have to take care of her; after all, she is very small and vulnerable. Peridot asks why they should not just shatter her, leading to Steven glaring at her, and after a long period of silence, Steven slaps her. Steven is cradling Citrine, saying she is adorable. Peridot is visibly jealous of all of the attention that Citrine is getting, and yells that she should be getting the attention, since she IS the mother, and had to get her in the first place. Steven tells Peridot to wait her turn, and feeds Citrine milk, which Peridot comments that she doesn't even need to eat. Peridot and Steven are walking in the Kindergarten again, with Steven cradling Citrine, and Peridot sneering at the attention Citrine had been given. What did Citrine have that she didnt? Peridot decided to shapeshift into Citrine to see why Steven cared so much. When Steven sees Peridot as Citrine, he giggles, and says she can shapeshift back. Peridot takes off a pacifier, and yells she won't turn back until she sees what Citrine has that she doesnt. Suddenly, a roar is heard. Peridot rolls her eyes, and asks if it is another 'baby', or Steven's stomach growling again. Steven points to a big Cluster Fusion, which roars again. Steven runs away, with Peridot and Citrine. After hearing Steven constantly ask Citrine is okay after excessive crying, Peridot, who is running on all fours due to her size, rolls her eyes, and asks Steven to pop the bubble shield. Steven warns not to, as it would bring vulnerability to Citrine. Peridot sneers, and hits the shield so hards it pops, and runs towards the Cluster fusion. She is still shapeshifted as Citrine, adamant that she can show Steven that Citrine needs no care nor help, as she is just a Gem. Peridot manages to hit the Cluster gem, but due to her size, it barely makes a dent. She tries to run, but her legs wobble and she falls. Just as the cluster gem is about to grab her, Peridot climbs into Citrine´s hole, and starts to cry. She realized why Citrine needed so much attention, so much help; she was weak, vulnerable, and scared. Peridot sees a pink glow, and sees Steven holding the cluster gem while holding Citrine in one arm, as he bubbles the cluster. Peridot jumps down, and turns back before she hits the ground. Steven asks if sh wants to hold Citrine, which she obliges to. Citrine giggled when Peridot started holding her, which causes the latter to smile. They warp back, with Steven saying that Peridot was taught an important lesson, and asks Peridot if she wants to play, but Peridot walks away, smiling at the baby. Steven runs after her and yells wait, and the iris closes on the warp pad. Characters * Steven * Peridot * Citrine * Emerald * Pearl * Amethyst * Greg * Cluster Gem Trivia * A new character is introduced; Citrine, who is adopted by Steven and Peridot. * '''Running Gag: '''Steven saying why they had Citrine, in a way of wording that causes them to faint. * Emerald and Amethyst are revealed to ship Stevidot enough to want them to have biological kids at their ages. * Peridot still keeps track on the Kindergarten just in case the Cluster shows more signs of emerging; the signs which are more Clusters. * Steven has a baby cage. * Despite not needing to eat, Steven feeds Citrine milk. This could be because she is an actual baby. Cultural References * Emerald does not belong to me. Instead she belongs to this wonderful person~. * The title of the episode is based on the movie Look Who´s Talking. Category:Stevidot Category:Steven Category:Peridot Category:Citrine Category:Emerald Category:EeveeWonders Category:I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom Category:Pearl Category:Greg Category:Amethyst Category:Garnet